


A Dragon and her Wolf

by ByeFelicia



Category: The Game of Thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Repost*<br/>After escaping from her brother Dany finds herself new captors, except these ones seem more kind than her brother would ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The silver-blonde haired girl's eyes widened fearfully as the large creature moved closer. She swallowed painfully as her throat closed up with interrogating fear. The creature's muzzle was only inches from her nose. Red eyes meeting violet-blue. The girl's soft eyes daringly lowered towards the creature's open mouth. A pink tongue explored the yellow teeth that shone in the moonlight. The creature's muzzle was pulled back, gums and teeth showing. The creature couldn't have gotten any uglier. White fur bristled as the girl shifted slightly under the creature's large body.

The girl blinked her violet-blue eyes furiously. A single tear drop eagerly explored the ivory skin of her cheek bone. Pupils dilated, white fur bristled, shoulders hunched, muscles rippling under the pelt, the creature prepared to lunge until a voice stopped it.

" Ghost, off."

The creature lowered it's pointing ears before letting out a small snort. It turned once more to the girl and bared it's teeth with a low growl before leaping off. The girl turned her head and stared at the white creature that bounded into the woods. Within seconds the creature was reunited with another one of it's kind, this one gray. The gray one lazily turned it's head to stare at the girl. This one looks friendlier. The girl acknowledged. After giving her the slightest bit of attention the gray one let out a strange noise and a black creature appeared from the shadows. Then within a heartbeat the creatures bounded off, stumbling over each other and letting loud noises escape their ferocious muzzles.

The man who had saved the girl's life stepped on a twig, earning the attention of the beautiful silver-blonde haired beauty. The girl stared at him intently as she slowly lifted herself onto her feet. Her eyes quickly jumped from the curly dark haired man to the reddish brown haired man who was arriving on a mahogany colored stallion.

" Whom might this be?" The reddish brown haired man asked the curly haired man.

" I have not a clue. Though she looks only a year or so younger than us two."

The girl's attention snapped onto a younger girl who poked her head out from behind the reddish brown haired man. The girl silently scolded herself for her lack of attention.

" What is your name?" The younger girl snapped boldly.

The girl bit her tongue with the largest hint of annoyance. Why did she owe them her name?

The bushes stirred from behind her as a large grayish white creature eagerly emerged. The girl wanted to scream out and ask how many creatures were allied with these humans but instead decided against it and remained silent. The creature sauntered towards her with swift movements, jaw open as it savored every scent. The beast lunged forward into the girl's back, causing her to fall forward.

" I thank you Nymeria. Now I believe my sister asked you a question. Please do answer." The curly haired man spoke, now standing over the girl.

The girl scrunched up her nose. The bond between these creatures and humans was unusual. " What does it matter?" She hissed under her breath, staring up at the man.

" You can't be serious. Here you are somewhere that you do not belong and you will not even give us your name? You are lucky that we found you and not the wildings." The man said before laying a firm hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword.

" The wildings be damned."

The girl narrowed her violet-blue eyes into slits. " I am not to sure of that." She bravely countered.

" Look," The curly haired man spoke, slowly unsheathing his sword. " I am in no mood to play your games. You either give me your name or you pay a price."

" I would hope you would spare yourself the pain and just give us your name." The reddish brown haired man said.

" I would rather die but the child I carry does not deserve to be slaughtered for a crime of mine. I will give you my name. For the sake of my unborn child."

The girl watched as the curly haired man's eyes widened as he slowly stepped away from her.

" I am Daenerys Targaryen."

The two men both muttered something under their breaths that was unheard by Daenerys' ears. The two men shared steady gazes before turning back to her.

" See that wasn't that bad was it?" The curly haired man tried to lightly tease before his lips turned downwards. " You will accompany us to Winterfell. We will present you to our father and he will decide of your fate."

Daenerys only nodded her head curtly. The last thing she wanted was to ride on a horse with a random man whom she had just met. Reluctantly she allowed the curly haired man to lift her onto his black stallion, when seeing that she had no chance of escaping. If she was to run those beast would catch her in an instance. Daenerys could only imagine the agony of being ripped apart by not just one pair of jaws the creatures owned, but by four. The thought caused her to violently shudder against the chest of the man who had just gotten atop of the stallion.

" I see you are not dressed appropriately for this weather."

" Well I did not plan on coming here. Nor did I plan on being stopped."

" Sorry that things ended up going so unexpected. Anyways I am sure of it that there is clothing where we are going that you may wear."

Daenerys looked from the trotting stallion ahead of them to the creatures that lunged alongside them with loud noises that riled her temper.

" I do not understand."

" What do you not understand?"

" What is it that connects those beasts with you?"

" The wolves? We rescued them after their mother was killed. We raised them."

Daenerys thought about this for a second. " Hm, they seem more loyal than people."

This earned a small chuckle from the man. " Trust me. They are."

I wouldn't trust you if my life depended on it. Daenerys thought harshly before glaring at the white creature that stayed particularly close to the black stallion.

" What is the name of that beast? The one that was prepared to rip my throat open and take the innocent life of my unborn child." Daenerys spat with disgust.

" Ghost is no beast. Ghost is my most loyal companion. He's a friend."

" Not a friend of mine." Daenerys spat heartlessly.

Daenerys looked up to see the reddish brown haired man staring back at her. When her violet-blue eyes met his brown ones he quickly blinked them and looked away innocently. Her face flushed with confusion.

" I gave you my name," Daenerys spoke, earning the attention of the curly haired man. " What is yours?"

" Jon Snow."

\-----

 

Anxious voices cried out with wary as they stared upon the silver-blonde haired girl that held on firmly to the black stallion she sat upon.

" It is a Targaryen." One whispered quietly.

" Jon? Robb? What ever is the meaning of this?" Another one cried out.

" Robb? Arya?" A voice broke out over the anxious cries of frightened people.

Daenerys craned her head to make out a beautiful woman with flame colored hair whom was cautiously making her way towards them. A large brown haired and silver eyed man walked beside her with his head raised high. Daenerys felt her throat close as they neared, bile rising to her throat. For a second she thought she was going to lean over the side of the horse and practically throw her lungs up. Fortunately she was able to keep the contents of her last meal down.

" Daenerys Targaryen." The brown haired man muttered under his breath with an uneasy stare. " What business do you have here?"

Daenerys swallowed hard and painfully before arching her back and lifting her head gracefully. " I have no business here. My wish is for you and your people," She paused, turning to glance at her captors. " To release me and allow me to be on my way. My presence here is not safe."

" I am Eddard Stark. Tell me Daenerys. What makes you think your presence here is not safe? What makes you so eager to leave? That is if you do not mind me asking."

The man spoke formally and Daenerys felt her nose scrunch up with disgust. She owed this man nothing. Freedom. That was all she wanted, was that such a difficult request? Reluctantly the violet-blue eyed beauty stared into the gray eyes of Eddard Stark and told him, and his people, the details she felt comfortable with sharing and spared the rest for herself.

" My brother is Viserys Targaryen as you already know. He is my only living kin. My brother was the true heir to the throne. That is all he ever wanted and nothing more. An army to protect him and his throne would suffice. He made it abundantly clear he just wanted a throne and an army. However he also made it abundantly clear that he was not fit enough to sit on the throne, let alone rule an army. All I have ever wanted was to go home. Of course that was never going to happen. Viserys played me for a fool. In order to get his army he needed to marry me off the Khal Drogo. I had not a clue who this man was and I did not want to be his queen. My brother was a monster. He told me he would let Khal Drogo's men 'fuck me bloody' if that was what it would take for him to get his 'army." She mocked bitterly. " I was forced to marry a man whom I do not love and now I am forced to carry a child of my own whom I did not want. Khal Drogo put a child in me without giving my brother the army he requested. My brother sold me like I was a horse. He beat me. He told me he would cut my child out of my stomach and leave it on the ground we walk upon. I may not love the man whom had put the child in me but this child shares my blood as well. I would not let my brother slaughter my child or any child in that matter. All I want is to go home. To be free from my brother. To keep my child safe. Please, you are a mother." She whispered, staring at the flamed haired lady with pleading eyes. " From a mother to a mother I desperately beg you to at least try to understand my reasoning." For a second Daenerys almost felt like her old self was beginning to come back. She felt as if it was finding it's way through the endless darkness. The feeling only lingered on her mind for a few heartbeats before she shoved it away. The old Daenerys was gone, this was the new one. The cold Daenerys.

The flamed haired lady turned her head slightly to give a small glance to her husband, Eddard Stark, before turning back towards Daenerys with a pitiful look. " She is only just a girl. A young woman at the most. So young and to be forced to conceive a child of a man whom she does not love."

Daenerys could feel Jon shift slightly from behind her. She turned her head to stare at the hardened expressions of all the people who surprisingly remained silent. Daenerys' gaze met the reddish brown haired man's for a split second. He seemed to give her a look of pity. This only earned a snort from her. She didn't want his pity, nor did she need it.

" I know what my family has done to yours," Daenerys spoke, breaking the eery silence. " I do not wish to stay here. I wish to be set free. That is all I ask for and nothing more."

" We set you free and your brother is sure to find you. Your home is the first place he will look. Going there would be a foolish thing to do. You will stay here with us. As time passes I am sure he will give in and then we will let you go. Until then you are safe here and you are to make yourself at home. Robb, Jon, and Arya will take you to your chambers."

Daenerys stared at the Stark man for a long time before nodding her head as if she had a choice in the matter. She wasn't going to like this, that she was sure of.

\----

" This will be your chamber." Robb said softly, motioning for her to enter.

Daenerys slowly entered, holding her breath. Winterfell. It was so different from her homeland. It was cold and empty. She didn't like it at all.

" Thank you. I am fine now. You all can return to your duties." She spoke with the wave of her hand as she desperately hoped they would leave her.

" The maids will look after you and clean you up." Jon said softly.

" So how many of there are you?" Daenerys asked, finding herself growing curious.

" Pardon?"

" You all are siblings. Do I stand corrected? How many? Just the three of you?"

" No, actually there are three more." Robb interrupted.

Daenerys stared at him long and hard before casting a small glance at Arya and then settling her gaze opon Jon.

" I would like to meet them." She found herself saying against her will.

The three siblings casted each other wary looks before turning back to her with cautious looks.

" I will take you to see them." Jon said at last, nodding his head towards his two siblings. The siblings nodded in approval before stepping to the side, allowing Daenerys to pass.

\---

"Jon!" A small voice squealed in delight.

Daenerys studied the owner of the voice. He was a small boy with bright eyes and long, unruly hair. She watched him cautiously as he hugged Jon and turned towards her with large curious eyes.

" Who is this pretty lady?" He asked as he blinked his long lashes at her.

For a second Daenerys almost smiled at this but instead she turned her head away as tears burned her eyes. This was a cruel world. People lived and people died. She couldn't stand the thought of ever getting close to anyone ever again.

Jon parted his lips to answer but a feminine voice cut him off. " Jon, what is she doing in here?'

Daenerys squinted slightly at the flamed haired girl. For a second she had almost claimed this woman to be Catelyn, but she was much too young. She looked almost identical to her mother but yet she carried a softer, more beautiful look.

" She wanted to meet you. Rickon, Sansa this is Daenerys Targaryen. Daenerys this is Rickon and Sansa."

" Unfortunately Bran is resting, although I am sure you will see him later. Pleasure to meet you." Young Sansa said softly.

" The pleasure is mine." Daenerys said as her lips curved upwards into a forced smile.

\---

" Well I will have the maids attend to you now." Jon said softly.

" Thank you for letting me meet your siblings."

" It was not a problem. Although they are not my full siblings."

" I know this already."

" You do?"

Daenerys looked up to meet his confused gaze.

" You told me your name is Jon Snow, I know that theirs is Stark. I figured it out on my own."

Jon just nodded slowly and cleared his throat awkwardly.

" Ah, okay, well I am going to get the maids. Wait here."

Daenerys' gaze hardened as she looked up at the man with narrowed eyes. " I have no where else to go. Even if I wanted to leave I cannot." Then she turned to stare at the sheets of the bed. She felt sick to her stomach, more sick than she had ever been. Here she was living away from Viserys but this wasn't freedom. She was still a caged animal. Just this time she had a new and kinder captor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this took me awhile. I kept editing it over and over. Hope you like it!

" That sister of yours," Dany spoke, sitting up straight with her head held high, " she has quite the mouth, doesn't she? From what I gathered she is more into swords and fighting than flowers and dresses."

Daenerys had been living with the Starks for three days now and she had been observing them closely. She enjoyed comparing herself to the two Stark girls. To be honest she felt that she had more in common with Arya than the young Sansa.

" Yes, she does indeed. One day it may get the best of her." Sansa answered and Dany didn't miss the concern dripping off her words.

Her violet-blue eyes softened as she studied the fiery-red haired girl before shifting in her chair. " Perhaps, or it could end up being her hero."

Sansa's reddish eyebrows furrowed as she tilted her head slightly with a confused stare. " What do you mean?"

Instead of answering Dany just turned her head towards Sansa, meeting her gaze she gave the younger girl a soft smile before tilting her head and returning her gaze to the youngest Stark girl. She could feel the oldest Stark girl stirring uncomfortably beside her. Understandably Sansa had tried to keep her distance from Daenerys. Dany couldn't blame her there. It did though pang her heart and lingered on her mind at the thought of the girl thinking she would ever harm her.

_" I wouldn't ever harm you." Daenerys had told the girl on the second night of her stay._

_" I never said you would." Sansa quickly replied before nervously shoving the contents of the quilt she had been working on away._

_" No. No you may have not said it but I am not dumb. I can tell it is what you're thinking every time I'm around. You're afraid I'll hurt you or your siblings."_

_Defeated Sansa turned away from the silver-blonde haired woman and stared at her hands, her breathing had began to grow rapid, which irked and ate at Dany._

_" If you want to survive this world you have to be smart. I learned that at a young age. Causing someone to hurt is a cruel thing. You don't know what hurt is until you're betrayed by your very own kin. You don't know what it is until you get beat every single night for saying one word wrong. You have to play your cards right. I have no problems with the Starks. Maybe my brother did but I do not. You're not an exception."_

_Daenerys watched as Sansa pondered this. She could tell that some of this the girl couldn't understand. When Sansa opened her mouth to ask a question Dany turned away and began to walk off. She would let Sansa figure out the rest on her own._

" Daenerys I think that Arya actually has taken quite the liking to you." Sansa spoke up, surprising Dany.

" Is that what you think?" This had actually taken her back. The youngest Stark girl had always sort of kept her distance from the Targaryen.

" Actually it's what I know. She may not show it. Arya's never been good at showing stuff. It's the truth though."

Daenerys smiled softly to herself. She was about to answer when she felt something stir within her stomach. Her heart pounded deep within her chest as she sucked in a deep breath, eyes wide.

" Daenerys? Dany? Are you okay? Is everything alright?" Sansa asked, voice beginning to get louder at Dany's lack of a response.

Slowly Daenerys lowered her hands onto her stomach with a gasp before looking up at Sansa. " The babe," she whispered before eagerly getting louder a second later, " my babe is moving."

Daenerys had been so intrigued in the movement of her baby that she didn't even notice Jon and Robb who had approached carrying worried and concerned looks.

Daenerys turned to stare up at them. Her eyes dancing from the brothers before she stared at her stomach. " Want to see for yourself?"

Jon's eyes widened and he took a step away before shaking his head and walking off, using actions as a response instead of words.

Robb narrowed his eyes at her stomach and she instantly felt her walls build up with anger. How dare he stare at her unborn child as if it was a monster.

" What's your problem?" She found herself snarling as she began to slide off her chair and towards the oldest Stark son. " Something wrong with your tongue?" She taunted when she earned no response.

" Daenerys! I uh- I would like to feel your child move." Sansa cut in quickly, attempting to pour oil over the troubled water formed between the oldest Stark son and the last Targaryen daughter. Daenerys felt her breath get caught in her throat as she turned her back to Robb, eyes narrowed.

" Would you now?" Her gaze was stern, yet curiosity sparkled in it. For the longest time Sansa had bottled up when around Daenerys. This was the first time she had actually spoken in Daenerys' presence out of turn.

Slowly Daenerys made her way back to the oldest Stark girl and lowered herself back onto the chair positioned next to Sansa's. Without warning she reached out and firmly clasped the girl's hands with her own. Surprised that Sansa didn't flinch in return of her actions she slowly pulled the girl's hands to her large, swollen belly and allowed the girl's hand to temporarily linger there.

Sure enough the young babe harvested inside her stomach stirred within her. For the first time both Sansa and Daenerys smiled at each other and this time it wasn't a simple forced smile.

" That's beautiful." Sansa cooed softly in awe.

The two women turned their heads as Robb awkwardly cleared his throat, staring at them as if he was requesting permission to take his leave. Sansa nodded her head slowly and the oldest Stark son took a hint.

" You should not be so hard on him." Sansa spoke out of term, pulling her hand back and resting it once again on her thigh, its previous resting place. " I think it pains him to see such a beautiful woman with a child she was forced to conceive. It makes him fear for us. That one day Arya and I will have to bear children of men whom we do not love. That being said I also think my brother is harvesting some feelings for you."

Daenerys looked away, thoughtfully. " How could your brother have feelings for me? We barely know eachother."

" I didn't say it was intimate. I think he is intrigued by your beauty."

Daenerys felt her face warm at this and she found herself sheepishly looking away. _Is it wrong that I do not harvest any feelings for Robb? I can not return his affections. Love requires trust, and how can I ever come to trusting anyone ever again? I trusted my brother and look where that got me._

" I do not know what to say."

" You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to put it out there."

Daenerys' eyebrows furrowed as she studied the fiery-haired girl. Was this the same girl she had came to know? It seemed like she had went from a shy and cautious girl to a smart and quick-witted one in just a few heartbeats.

\----  
That night Dany sat in her chambers, getting situated for sleep. A soft, yet firm knock broke the eery silence.

Daenerys let out a small sigh before rolling her head back and staring at the door with annoyance. " Come in." She finally spoke.

Daenerys' blue-violet eyes fluttered as Jon entered. Her heart pounded deep in her chest. What did he want? Dany pressed her lips tightly together before swallowing hard.

" Can I help you with something?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable. For a strange reason her heart was beating unusually fast. The way it beat every time she was with Khal Drogo. Except this time there was a slight difference. She couldn't tell the difference but she knew there was one.

" I wanted to apologize." He said, eyes studying her body and she began to feel her cheeks shamelessly warm.

" For?"

" For just walking away earlier."

Daenerys bit down on her lip hard. She wanted to argue with him, maybe even attempt to make him feel guilty, but even she knew that she was too exhausted to fight.

" My child and I accept your apology." She spoke, her eyes hard as she lifted her head high and stared at the wall instead of the man before her.

" May I?" Jon asked taking a step forward with an outstretched hand.

Daenerys furrowed her eyebrows. _Touch me?_ Her eyes met his as she gave him a confused look. Jon's eyes darted to her stomach and then she felt her face flush with embarrassment.

" Oh, of course." She stepped forward, allowing his large gloved hand to rest on her swollen stomach. He stared at her stomach with fascination before looking up at her with a grin, his golden-silver eyes full of life.

" He's moving. Um I mean your child is moving."

Daenerys let a small giggle escape her soft lips. " Do not worry. I believe my child is a 'he' as well."

Jon's lips turned upwards into a wide grin. For a second he looked like he was going to let out a joke, but as quick as the grin found its way on his face a frown did as well.

" The father? You do not fear he will come after you? I mean sorry for my bluntness, but you are carrying his child."

Daenerys looked from his hand on her stomach to his eyes as she sucked in a deep breath. " I have not the slightest clue of how Khal Drogo will react to my sudden disappearance. I never told him of my pregnancy. My maids knew though, as did my brother. I left the night I found out. Will he come for I and his son? That I do not know. Only time can tell."

Daenerys felt her breathing get heavy at his next question. " How'd you escape Daenerys?"

" That is none of your concern." She found herself snapping before glaring at his gloved hand that awkwardly remained on her swollen round stomach.

Jon sheepishly pulled his hands away and stared into her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. " Look 'Jon Snow'," she taunted with sarcasm dripping off her voice, " you think that if you come in here and offer to pay my son some attention that I will all of a sudden give you every single detail about me? You disgust me. Get out."

" Dany," He said softly and she flinched. She had told them they could call her Dany but for some reason she felt uncomfortable with Jon referring to her by it. " You will formally call me Daenerys. Now get out."

His face hardened and she thought he was going to protest but at last he turned away and left her chambers, leaving her alone with herself and her unborn child for company.

\---

_Daenerys gasped as sounds of pleasure escaped her mouth. She bucked wildly as Jon ran his tongue down her stomach and between her legs. Her heart pounded. This was wrong. So wrong she belonged to Khal Drogo, not Jon Snow._

_" Jon," she moaned with pleasure as she ran her small fingers through his thick, curly hair. " don't stop." She begged._

_She arched her back, grinding her right hand into the sheets. Khal Drogo had never done this. Where did Jon Snow learn to do this? She let out a soft pleasurable moan. Now wasn't the time for thinking, it was the time for losing her mind and enjoying this moment._

_Jon stuck a finger in her and her hips bucked as she bit down painfully on her tongue to keep herself from crying out. " Jon- oh Jon-"_

 

" Daenerys?"

Daenerys' eyes quickly opened as she sat straight up, heart pounding deep in her chest.

" Jon?" She mumbled tiredly, using the back of her hands to wipe the tiredness from her eyes. Her eyes widened with recognition at the sight of the dark, curly haired man. " What are you doing in here?" She demanded, cheeks flushing as she began to feel guilty and embarrassed for having such a dream.

" The maids told me you were calling out for me in your sleep. They said I should probably come and check it out. Everything okay?"

" Yes." Daenerys said quickly. " Everything's fine. If you would excuse me though I would like to properly get dressed."

Jon's eyes trailed down her body for a split second before guiltily darting to the door. " Yes, sorry, uh- I will leave you to it." He said, clearing his throat awkwardly and leaving her to herself in her chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if this chapter doesn't answer all of your questions! Never fear, there'll be many more chapters that will answer them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter isn't super long but there's a reason! So go ahead and read and at the end I'll tell you the reason.

_Khal Drogo had been a strong man. A man that feared Daenerys and shook her to her core. When her brother had promised her to Khal Drogo she felt disgusted that she had ever trusted him. Blood must mean nothing to him. She had thought when he had given her the news of her marriage to Khal Drogo. At first she couldn't understand why her brother would do something of the sort. Marry her to a man she hardly knew? That was absurd, or at least she had thought so. It wasn't long before she got her answer though. Viserys had told her that in exchange to marrying her to Khal Drogo he would get the army he has always wanted. Even as kids Viserys had boasted over and over that one day he would get his own army. What Daenerys didn't know though was that she would one day be used in his future plans to get his precious army. She didn't know that he would sell her as if she was some kind of animal just to get an army. She felt less that day. Lesser than the ground they walked upon. How could her brother be so cruel? Her brother had beat her before but in the end he would usually blame it on the dragon he said that rested within him. Therefore Daenerys would always be forgiving and understading towards his cruel actions._

_The first time she had met Khal Drogo she had completely forgotten how to breathe. The thought of her being married to such a ferocious looking man made her want to vomit. Fear coursed through every inch of her body the first time he laid his hands upon her and she could've sworn her heart stopped beating for a few seconds._

_" Don't disappoint him dear sister." Viserys had whispered into her ear as Khal Drogo prepared to lift her upon her white mare. Then her brother put on one of his sick smiles that she had so deeply wished she could wipe off his evil face. Tears had burned her eyes and rolled down her cheeks when Khal Drogo began to slowly remove her clothing. She had swallowed hard and hoped her tears would make the man feel obligated to stop. Instead he gently wiped the tears from her face and onto his thumbs before caressing her face and tilting it towards his face and pressing his forehead against hers._

_The first time Khal Drogo had taken her she had cried out all the tears she had. Afterwards she covered her body and sobbed until she had no more tears and finally went to sleep disgusted with herself. The second time had been even worse. She had struggled and fought him until she had no strength left. Her brother's warnings had suddenly meant nothing to her. Of course in the end Khal Drogo won and she gave in and let herself be taken once again for the second time._

_Daenerys' brother had began to worry that she would disappoint Khal Drogo and hired Doreah to give her lessons on how to please Khal Drogo. Daenerys did exactly as Doreah told her to do but did it with awkwardness. An unfamiliar feeling pricked at her and caused her to feel uncomfortable. She had accepted Doreah's praises with pride. Strangely enough when Doreah left she found herself wishing the beautiful girl would've stayed for she knew what would happen next. That night she had awkwardly attempted at pleasing Khal Drogo, whether she did or not still remained unknown to her._

_When one of her maids and Doreah exclaimed she was pregnant she felt no excitement whatsoever. In fact Doreah was even more excited than Daenerys. All Daenerys could feel was fear for her child's life._

_That night she had gone to Ser Jorah in desperate need of help. She had planned to run away that night and luckily Ser Jorah agreed to accompany her and protect her without the slightest bit of hesitation, which she had been thankful for._

_That cold night both she and Ser Jorah mounted their horses and headed out. Daenerys could do nothing but smile that night for she knew they were almost out of the darkness. She was almost home. If she had been able to read the future she would've turned back and went back to Khal Drogo immediately but unfortunately she was a common human with no special abilities. From then on not only did Daenerys learn to lie just as easy as she breathed, but all hell broke loose._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was intended to make your mind wander. It's not extremely long because I still want to leave you guys unaware of everything that happened with Dany leaving. I did though give you all some details. You now know Ser Jorah went with her as she left and you all are probably wondering why he's not with her now, etc. I promise all will be answered but it's going to be awhile. I'll continue to give you little flashbacks that will contain more and more details. Anyways I got my mind thought up for the next chapter and I'll be working extra hard to make it extra long to make up for this shorter one. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is hearing things. She has some flashbacks. Sansa and her talk. Jon comforts her in the late of night.

Daenerys had been deep in thought when the youngest Stark girl approached her cautiously from behind. " Khaleesi?" She called, her voice soft as silk.

Dany's eyes widened as she turned to the girl behind her, nostrils flaring. " What did you refer to me as?" She spoke fiercely, moving towards the girl in a defensive manner.

Arya stared at her with confusion. The look the young girl gave her caused something to stir within her as she tilted her head waiting for the young girl to reply.

" I said Dany. Is that not okay? I can recall you telling my siblings and I that it was fine for us to call you Dany." She answered, nervousness spilling off her voice.

Dany's eyes softened as she turned away from the young girl, her breathing growing more and more rapid as she allowed her mind to wander. Was she hearing things?

" Sorry," she spoke out loud, turning back to Arya. " I must've misunderstood you."

Arya's small lips turned upwards into a slightly nervous smile as she nodded her head slowly, eyes leaving Dany's and landing on the ground. " It happens." Then with a shrug she turned away and left Daenerys to herself without even explaining her reasoning to why she had called out for Dany in the late evening.

Lately Dany had been feeling extremely insecure, she had began to feel that everyone was beginning to talk behind her back. They would whisper when she neared and stared when she walked by. It bothered her that she had not the slightest clue of what Eddard Stark planned to do with her.

For the most part Dany had preferred to be alone rather than having the company of any of the maids or the Starks but when she found herself alone with herself and her unborn babe she found her mind remembering all the horrifying memories of her past and not the good. She wanted to be alone but when she was alone she found herself eagerly clawing for company. Her feelings confused her deeply and burned her mind. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

Some nights she would wake up screaming from all the memories. No matter what she thought about before she fell into what should've been sweet and peaceful sleep she would always have dreams. Most would be nightmares. The only peaceful one had guiltily been her dream of Jon Snow. Ever since that dream Dany had just assumed it was some foolish dream her mind managed to come up with but every time he neared her she found her heart racing in an unusual way.

" Daenerys?" One of the maids called out in her presence, snapping her once again from her thoughts. " Robb has requested that we make you a dress of your own." Dany's eyes widened at this. Ever since she has been here she had been wearing passed down clothes instead of clothing hand made for her only. Why would Robb do something so generous for her? That's when she remembered what Sansa had said to her that one day. Robb harvested feelings for Dany. Dany hadn't put it to mind ever since Sansa had mentioned it. She had made up with Robb though after their argument over her unborn babe. Jon she had never exactly made up with. They had talked but not about her unborn babe. The last time they talked about her babe was the night he made a special visit to her chambers.

The maid cleared her throat. " Originally Robb was supposed to choose the color and fabric. Unfortunately he was out today so Jon chose for him."

Dany felt her face flush at the mention of Jon's name. Guiltily she pictured herself laying sprawled out on the bed with Jon lingering over her and kissing every inch of her body. She closed her eyes tightly, lips pursued in a straight line as she attempted to shake the horrifying imagine from her mind. She had only been taken by Khal Drogo and she could never see herself with another man. She could dream and imagine it but she could never see it actually happening. Red faced and embarrassed she nodded to the maid and put on an embarrassed smile.

The maid turned her back to Dany and walked away to retrieve something. When she returned she held a beautiful silver and sky blue laced dress in her small, wrinkled hands.

Dany's blue-violet eyes widened at the magnificent dress. Satisfaction covered her features as she stepped forward and allowed her hands to grasp the soft, silky dress. Dany cooed with happiness as she fondled the dress. The dress was softer than anything Dany had ever touched in her whole living.

" It's beautiful. I adore it." She spoke, attempting to contain the excitement she was feeling.

The maid smiled softly at her before turning and laying the dress onto the bed. " I'm glad you do," she turned her back to Dany once more and said, " please do try it on."

\----

Dany squeaked with happiness at her appearance in the mirror. Her round swollen stomach noticeable in the beautiful silk dress but then again no matter who wore the dress their swollen stomach that harvested a babe inside of it would be noticeable.

Dany rested her hand upon her round swollen stomach with a soft smile. It wouldn't be long until her babe was born and she would discover the life of her mother. However a frown displayed across her face as she thought about the future. She worried about the pain of having a child. Giving birth was painful and it scared her more than ever. She was also fearful of loving again. She would've rather been independent and lived her life without getting too attached to anyone but now that she was to birth a babe that wouldn't happen. She didn't show it but she feared what would happen if Khal Drogo found her. Or if her Viserys found her. She wouldn't allow her brother to lay a hand on her child the way he laid a hand on her. She would protect her child with her life if that was what it took to keep her child safe from harm.

\----

" You haven't been spending as much time with Rickon as you used to." Sansa acknowledged.

Dany let out a small sigh. She had began to get close to the youngest Stark boy and when she realized that she was beginning to care for the young boy she immediately began to keep her distance. It was bad enough that she would have one child to care for. She wasn't going to care for another child that she had no reason to care for.

" I've been busy." Dany spoke at last, staring off into the distance, refusing to meet the girl's gaze. She thought if she did then maybe Sansa would be able to see that behind the mask she displayed on her face there were tears waiting to spill.

" You say you want to be my friend," Sansa said, face determined. " you have to tell me the truth. There's a reason Dany that you stay away from him and I know it."

" The smartest thing you can do is not care for people. Never get too attached. I got attached to people and in the blink of an eye they were taken from me."

" You still have your babe. I believed you when you said you wouldn't hurt me. Now believe me when I say my father would do nothing to bring harm to you or your babe."

Dany pondered this in her mind for a few seconds before biting her lip and nodding her head slowly.

" I believe you Sansa Stark."

After a few seconds of silence Dany finally decided that it was time for her to head to her chambers to get some rest.

" I think I'm going to get some rest. I bid you goodnight." Dany said, getting up and dipping her head politely to the oldest Stark girl before heading to her chambers.

" Oh and if you see Robb before the night ends then tell him I thank him for requesting the maids to make me a dress."

\---

_" Has he rode you as gracefully as he rides that stallion of his?" Viserys asked, staring at his sister critically. " Or have you rode him as swiftly as you ride that mare of yours?" His voice was beginning to get more demanding and angrier. " You haven't disappointed him, have you dear sister?"_

_Daenerys turned away from her brother's harsh stare. She felt her throat beginning to close as tears sprung to her eyes. I don't want to wake the dragon, so I should just give him an answer. She thought to herself. Before she had time to answer Viserys was sliding his hand under her vest and twisting her nipple painfully. It was something he did ordinarily on a daily basis if she didn't give him an answer fast enough. Daenerys hiccuped in fear before pulling away which only caused his grip to get tighter._

_" Get your hand off me." She hissed between her teeth as she raised her hand, indicating that she would slap him if he did not release his grip. Viserys stared up at her hand and then he shook with anger, face getting redder by the minute._

_" You stupid dirty whore," he snarled and then he slammed her down onto the ground. The back of her head slamming against the ground. Daenerys squeaked in pain as she struggled to push her raging brother off of her but it was no use. His hands found her throat and began to squeeze. She coughed violently, her throat burning with an agonizing pain as she bucked and squirmed beneath him in hopeless efforts to knock him off._

 

" Daenerys! Daenerys!" A voice yelled. Daenerys awoke to rough hands shaking her violently. Above her Jon lingered there with wide, fearful eyes. His eyes softened as she stared up at him. " What was that all about?" His voice was hard but his eyes were soft at the sight of her safe. " You were coughing violently and squirming like crazy. The maids told me they couldn't wake you. I thought something terrible was happening."

Dany hiccuped before letting out a small cough. " It was just a dream or maybe a memory. I do not know my head hurts extremely bad and I feel nauseous."

" Well you're safe now." Jon said, and then she realized that his arms were wrapped securely around her petite frame. She swallowed, hard. " You're alright Daener-"

" Dany, call me Dany." She said, cutting him off. For some strange reason she felt safe in Jon's arms. Safer than she had ever felt in a long time.

After Dany had began to calm down she began to feel uncomfortable with the awkward silence between the two of them. She was grateful when Jon finally broke the silence saying, " What do you plan to name your babe?"

Dany felt uncomfortable under Jon's curious gaze. The silver-blonde haired woman stirred slightly under the covers before finally answering the man beside her after a bit of hesitation. " Rhaego after my brother." Then she protectively laid her hands upon her swollen stomach beneath her breasts and stared down at her stomach lovingly. She would love this child no matter what the circumstances were, for he carried her own flesh and blood.

" What did Khal Drogo look like?" He asked before quickly adding, " That is if you don't mind me asking." For he didn't want to once again discover her wrath.

Dany stared at the light that flickered repeatedly before answering, " He's a Dothraki, and like most Dothraki he has copper-colored skin, black hair, and very dark black eyes. He's very tall and muscular, no more than thirty. He has a long, drooping moustache and a long braid with tiny bells that hangs down to his thighs, which symbolizes that he is an undefeated Dothraki warrior. He has a red stallion that he rides gracefully," she spoke, " the same way he rides me." She thought about adding but decided against it.

Jon seemed to be in deep thought as he stared not at her, but at the wall behind her. They sat in silence for a few heartbeats before he turned his gaze back to her.

" Well," he finally said at last, clearing his throat, " I think it's time I leave. Will you be okay by yourself?"

Dany looked down at the swell in her stomach. " I am not alone. I have my babe." She said softly. " I thank you though, Jon Snow, and I also thank you for choosing the fabric and colors for my dress. It's quite nice and comfortable. You're a good man."

Jon stared at her long and hard before nodding his head and smiling softly at her. " Sleep well Dany."

" You as well Jon Snow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this chapter doesn't answer a whole lot of questions but it does answer one. Yes, Dany's son will be named Rhaego.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and her maid have some time alone and bond. Dany gets invited on a horse ride and realizes it's an opportunity to be free. A rift is formed between Dany and Arya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally is chapter was longer but it was all erased from my iPad and I was so upset but of course I decided to redo it but I can promise it's not as good as it first was. Oh well.  
> THIS IS WHAT I TYPED UP AFTER THE INCIDENT:  
> Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait! Normally I type my stories on my iPad notes well lately they've been glitching and stuff. First i write then use an online word counter. I got the chapter to 3k words and I will still going. Yay me! I had so many ideas popping in my brain and anyways it was close to 4k and then guess what. My iPad crashed and all that work is gone. Gone for good. Lost somewhere in cyber space. I'm completely bummed and devastated. I have a funeral to go to and I have tons of work and I've been so stinking stressed out and here I go almost finished with this huge chapter to surprise you guys with and boom just like that it's gone. Screw me. Gosh dang it I'm so upset, anyways I can't say when the next chapter will be up. I'm so darn upset about what happened. I'll have to rewrite it and it'll be nowhere as good as it was. :/ anyways I just thought I'd let you know the reason as to why the next chapter is not out and may not be out any time soon. So here's what to look forward to in the next chapter (the summary);
> 
> Dany and her maid discuss her pregnancy and get the chance to bond. Dany gets invited on a horse ride and considers making a run for it but ends up running into some big trouble. Dany catches Arya with someone out in the words and a rift occurs between them.

" How far along are you Dany?" Her maid asked for what Daenerys could've sworn was the hundredth time. With mild annoyance she turned her head to her maid with a steady glance. 

" Excuse me but what is this the hundredth time you've asked this? I told you before. I lost count of the days. I was too busy trying to survive, not count the days as they passed."

" Well pardon me," her maid retorted with narrowed eyes as she pointed a finger at Dany before continuing, " but I am sure your babe will be thanking me when I am well prepared for his coming because I asked you this question so many times."

Shocked Dany stared at her maid. This was the first time her maid had ever dared to use a tone with her. Judging by her stern gaze Daenerys assumed she didn't regret it either. Horrifyingly Dany fought the urge to slap the woman across the face. That was something her brother would do and she felt disgusted that she even consider slapping this woman. She was nothing like her brother and she would never be like her brother. He let people suffer for the fun of it. If she could save all these people in the world she would. Her brother wouldn't.

" You can ask over and over again but my answer will not change. I still know how far along I am as I did all the other times you've asked me."

" Dany you're showing," her maid said with an exhausted sigh, " an ordinary person wouldn't notice though. They'd be too busy looking at your face. As beautiful as you are though only one can stare at your face for so long."

Dany's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at her maid with confusion. What was her maid getting at? What could she possibly mean by this?

" If I had to assume, which I do, I am assuming that it will not be long before your babe has his first breath this world has to offer him." 

Dany smirked at this. She had spent days convincing her maid that she was more than certain her babe would be a boy. After her dream she knew there was no doubt her child would be a boy. Her violet-blue eyes scanned her maid as she lifted her small, sun-tanned wrinkled hands to rub her tired eyes. For the first time Dany had began to realize how tired and exhausted her maid looked. 

" Do you have any children?" She asked, begging for a conversation.

Her maid's eyes lighted up with eagerness to answer Dany's question, which somewhat surprised her.

" Actually I do. I have two. I had three though."

Dany's eyes softened as she found herself looking away. She could only imagine the agony of loosing a child. She had lost her family and her friends so she imagined it wouldn't be much different. Dany had promised herself she would never have another child after Rhaego. That way her only priority would be to protect Rhaego and she wouldn't have to worry about protecting anyone else. Dany knew she had a big heart and she hated herself for it. She found herself pitying everyone and wanting to do what's best for everyone but she needed to face it. She was only one person who couldn't do anything to help these people. There were days when she guiltily wished she had her brother's personality and wouldn't think twice about all these unfortunate people. That way she wouldn't find herself thinking about what she wished she could do for ever unfortunate person she laid eyes upon.

" Tell me about them, what are they like?"

" Well I have a daughter and a son both." Her maid's eyes began to water as she continued, " My daughter she had to be s-"

" Just tell me their names and what they were like. Don't tell me what happened to them." Dany said, cutting her off.

" My daughter, Larieah, she was one beautiful girl. She would be the age of fifteen now. For she was only twelve when I last seen her. Her skin was tinted a beautiful caramel color and her eyes were a beautiful minty green color. I was always jealous of her hair. For I'm her mother and yet I never had as beautiful silky, long and dark hair as she did. Then there's my son who would be thirteen now. He looked a lot like his sister but he had silver-blue eyes like his father. Larieah would always get annoyed with him since he was so wild. She'd call him 'Wild Dog' because she thought he acted an awful lot like one. His name was Taliska though." 

Dany smiled at her maid. Surprisingly she had so many questions in her head that she wanted to ask but before she got the chance, a knock sounded at the door. Quickly Dany stood to her feet and faced the door with the tilt of her head as she sucked in a deep breath, standing straight and firm. " Come in."

Slowly the door creaked open and small Arya poked her head in with curious eyes. Dany lowered her gaze to the small girl and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. " May I help you?"

" Actually, we're going out on a horse ride. I thought I'd see if you'd like to accompany us."

" Go and ride horses with you? The Stark children?" Dany asked, lifting one eyebrow.

" Yes," Arya said sheepishly, " sorry if it sounds stupid I mean I just thought you'd like to get outside some and explore the woods."

After a few seconds of awkward silence Arya finally cleared her throat before turning her back to Dany. " Well I guess I am going to go. Sorry I disturbed you."

" Wait, I want to go, but I do not have a horse of my own." Instantly her mind recalled her silver filly she had once owned that was generously gifted to her by Khal Drogo. 

A smile played across Arya's features. " Don't worry we got that covered."

Dany tilted her head curiously. " Allow me to get dressed and then I will accompany you and your siblings on this horse ride." 

Arya grinned before turning away and leaving Dany to get ready for the horse ride.

\----

Dany's eyes lit up as she stared at the grey-white stallion with large round dark brown, almost black eyes. The stallion bickered slightly as she stroked his soft as silk mane before cooing in happiness. She found herself wishing this stallion was her filly instead though. She would've done anything to have her filly back again.

" Like him?" Jon asked her as he finished saddling the horse. Dany nodded her head in reply and a smile tugged at Jon's lips. " He doesn't have a name." 

" I will have to ride him first," Dany said, stroking his coat softly," then I will remedy his name problem." 

Jon smirked before lifting her upon the stallion. Dany turned her head to Sansa who was standing nearby. " Why don't you come with us? Please?" 

Sansa had furrowed her eyebrows earlier when Daenerys had suggested her to go riding with them. She had calmly rejected stating that, " horses smelt awful." Sansa looked up at her with a bit of hesitation before finally giving in. " Fine, I mean I wouldn't want you guys to have all the fun without me."

" Sansa with you coming there's going to be no fun. You're a stick in the mud." Arya called from behind them on her bay mare she had mounted.

Sansa stuck her tongue at her sister before allowing Robb to lift her upon a chestnut mare he had finished saddling. 

" Hey, Sansa's pretty fun." Dany said before casting a grin to the oldest Stark girl who smiled back at her. 

" We're going on ahead!" Arya called to Robb and Jon as she lightly kicked the side of her mare, earning a trot from the mare. " Come on guys."

Dany smiled softly before lightly tapping her stallion's side with her foot and clicking with her tongue, causing her stallion to break off into a trot. Sansa's mare taking the end. 

" Be careful!" Jon called after them. 

The stallion moved with a smooth and silken gait. The slightest pressure with her legs, the lightest touch on the reins, and the stallion more than willingly responded. She sent it into a gallop, and smiled as the stallion fell into foot with Arya's bay mare. She turned her head to see Sansa who was still far behind. Her lips curved downwards. " She doesn't ride much, does she?"

" No she doesn't."

" I'm going to wait for her."

Daenerys pulled the reins and her stallion went from a gallop to a trot, to a trot to a walk, to a walk to a full out stop. Then at that moment she realized where she was. She could run. This was her chance. Her chance that would come once in a life time. Her heart was beating unusually fast as she leaned forward in the saddle, stroking her stallion's mane. She lifted her foot slightly, preparing to kick her stallion's side. Just as she was about to do so a screech stopped her.

" Dany!" 

Dany turned her head to see Sansa who was being brutally dragged off her horse and onto the cold, snowy ground by a large man. The man growled and shoved her face into the snow, muffling her cries. Daenerys watched the sight, horrified. Beside the man stood a medium sized woman with long brown locks and to her left stood another large, less filthy man. Without thinking Dany slid off her horse and towards them. If she would've been thinking she would've kicked her stallion's side and rode on to keep her unborn babe safe but instead she made her way towards them.

" Leave her be!" She shouted. The woman smirked before unsheathing her knife and making her way towards Dany. " I got this one." She called over her shoulder.

" Wait," the filthy man pinning Sansa down spoke, " we have tons of men back at home. We could use her." 

The woman's face twisted in disgust. " She is carrying a child." She protested but the man just shrugged. " They shouldn't mind."

" Get away from my sister!" A voice screeched and Dany turned her head to see Arya who was racing towards them in the snow. Dany opened her mouth to yell at Arya to stop but nothing came out.

" Serio get her." The woman commanded and the man standing moved his was towards Arya and easily shoved her into the snow.

The woman roughly pushed Dany down into the snow as she held her knife firmly in her hand. " Any last words little whor-" She was cut off as an arrow went clear through her back and through her chest. She clawed at the arrow before falling back into the snow, dead. Dany stared up at Jon, Robb, and Bran who'd just arrived. It took her a few seconds to realize the other two men were dead as well. Robb and Bran slid off their horses and made their ways to Sansa and Arya while Jon moved towards Dany.

" You alright?" He asked worriedly.

" I'm fine, just please can we go back? I'm feeling really tired."

\----  
In the late of night when Dany couldn't find sleep she snuck out, telling her maid she was going only to pet her stallion. That night she laid with her stallion in the stables. He had been graceful during their earlier ride. He was magnificent. She smiled softly. " You need a name." She was about to think up a name when the sound of soft voices interrupted her. She instantly jumped to her feet. Allowing curiosity to get the better of her she followed the sound of the voices into the woods. 

Dany squinted her eyes to make out two shapes. She moved a little closer making out that the two shapes were a male and a female. Recognition hit her as she recognized the female. Arya. Arya was flailing her left arm and slicing her small sword through the air with her right hand. " I thought you were here to help teach me how to fight. So far you're failing." 

The boy, who looked near the same age as Jon, smirked. " Seeing you like this is actually kind of funny. You're all worked up."

" I was so useless today and you're not helping!" Arya complained. "You're supposed to help!" She screeched with annoyance.

" I did help, but you didn't do anything I taught you. For instance you didn't even bring your sword."

Dany moved forward only to accidentally step on a twig. She silently cursed herself.

" Shut up. Someone's here." Arya whipped her head in Dany's direction. Dany let out a small groan. Her cover was blown. " Show yourself!" Arya demanded.

Slowly Dany revealed herself. The boy beside Arya gaped at Dany's appearance. " Dany?" Arya choked with surprise. 

Feeling protective Dany moved towards Arya before saying, " You should go now." To the boy on Arya's left. Without hesitation the boy turned and disappeared into the woods. Where to Dany didn't care. All she cared about was why Arya was out here this late at night. 

" Why'd you do that?" Arya groaned.

" The better question is why are you out here?"

" Maybe because I can be?"

" Well that's all about to change when I tell your parents of this."

The youngest Stark girl narrowed her eyes and let out a hiss, face twisted in utter fury. 

" So now you're going to tell on me? Huh? You can't tell me what to do."

" The woods are no place for a woman Arya." Dany said calmly, not raising her voice.

" You know all about that don't you? Since when has that ever stopped you?" Arya growled flatly. " You survived in the woods, what makes you think I won't survive in the woods? I'm not some useless girl. You know what? When I first met you I pitied you and then I realized you didn't want anyone's pity and I respected that. I looked up to you. I wanted to be just like you. I can't ever believe I wanted to be like you. Let me tell you right now that you will not tell me what I can and can't do. I don't want to be anything like you. People are nice to you and offer you kindness and you treat them like crap and stomp all over them and their kindness. You can't control me and people like you think you can." Arya snapped curtly.

Dany narrowed her eyes at the young girl before stepping forward as her walls defensively went up. " You don't know anything about me. Not a single thing. Until you have walked in my shoes or seen things through my eyes you will not compare yourself to me. Do not act like you understand something that you have not the slightest clue about."

Then she turned away, tears burning her blue-violet eyes. Why did this girl have to be so stubborn? Couldn't she see that Dany was just trying to protect her? Why couldn't she see that? Dany's nostrils flared and her breathing grew more rapid as she began to realize her worst nightmare of ever caring about people again had horrifyingly come true. Just as she had presumed it would.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

_" What's in that bag, Khaleesi?" Ser Jorah had asked after they had been together for quite some time now. Of course, this hadn't been the first time he had asked. This was more like the tenth time. Every time he'd ask Dany would just shake off the question by changing the subject._

_Dany enjoyed riding ahead of Ser Jorah on her silver filly. With the slightest touches her filly would eagerly respond. Khal Drogo had truly given her the wind. Many times a night she would lay awake wondering if she would've just stayed with Khal Drogo a little longer if she would've ended up returning his feelings._

_One early morning Dany and her filly raced ahead of Ser Jorah and his grey-brown mount. She cooed in happiness every time her filly jumped over a log. She couldn't have felt more at peace than she did when she rode her filly. She was no experienced rider by any means but when riding her filly she felt herself at a peace that no words could describe._

_With a small touch of her legs and fingers on the reins she sent her filly into a steady gallop. She rode her filly beautifully and smoothly, as if she was a born rider._

_" Khaleesi," Ser Jorah called after her. " do not wander too far."_

_As much as Dany had hated commands she had surprisingly enough gotten used to this one, for Ser Jorah used it almost every day. With a snort she unwillingly pulled on the reins with a small force. Slowly and gracefully her filly slowed from a gallop to a trot._

_Later on that evening Ser Jorah had suggested they stopped. Unfortunately they ran into some unwanted guests as well. The first one that caught Dany's attention was the man with the right side of his face gaunt, and sharp cheekbones and a heavy brow. He was a huge and heavily-muscled man. His nose was hooked, his long hair was dark and thin and brushed so that it covered the left side since no hair grew there. Dany was horrified that the left side of his face was ruin and had not a ear but only a hole. There was a twisted mass of a scar around his good left eye. Slick black flesh was pocked with craters and deep cracks that oozed red and wet. He had stony and blunt gray eyes. On his jaw, bone showed. He was equipped with a fair amount of armor as well. The other two were smaller men with looks less noticeable than the larger man's. Although, they too were equipped with a fair amount of armor as well._

_" I recognize you Targaryen." The man with the horrible burn snapped. " What are you doing so far from home?" Then a sick smirk displayed across his features._

_" We could ask you the same question, Dog. Don't you belong in King's Landing?" Ser Jorah countered._

_" My business in King's Landing does not concern you."_

_" Well then our business does not concern you either. Now if you'll excuse us." Then Ser Jorah lightly tapped the side of his mount with his foot and the grey-brown stallion moved forward with a nicker. Strangely enough the men in front of them didn't budge. Ser Jorah narrowed his eyes with irritation. " Something wrong with your ears?" He asked, pulling on the reins of his mount._

_Dany found herself guiltily looking at the hole of the man where an ear should've been. One of the smaller men jumped from his stallion and made his way towards Dany. The other of the smaller men, for which Dany realized for the first time was actually younger than she had presumed, remained on his horse. Dany took her eyes off the approaching man and settled them on the younger one that looked rather fearful. As she took time to study his features the more she began to realize that this was no man, but was a boy. A boy with tinted skin and bright ice silver-blue eyes, with darker brown hair that matched his tinted skin perfectly. He looked frightful up on his mount and made no attempt to get down like the man had._

_" How about we make a deal," the man sneered disgustingly as he neared Dany. " how's that sound?"_

_" How about I cut my sword through your throat, clear to the bone. How does that sound?" Jorah snapped back, laying a hand upon the hilt of his sword._

_" We just want the girl." The man with the burns growled._

_" You cannot have her Hound!" At last, a name. Though this one seemed strange. Hound? Who would name their child Hound?_

_" She could be of some use to us." The Hound snarled._

_" No she can't! She is with child!" Ser Jorah shouted at the top of his lungs, causing the man near her to frown, as well as the others._

_After a few moments of silence the Hound turned to his youngest companion before looking back to his older one near Dany before saying, " Literyh get back on your horse. She is of no use to us."_

_Dany stared at the Hound and she felt herself practically feeling his pain as she studied his burns. Could he feel or sense her pain as well? Perhaps he could relate to her. Of course she could only imagine the agony of going places with a burnt face but perhaps both she and this man felt a pain that they felt no other choice but to bottle up. Dany frowned at this before turning her head and narrowing her eyes at Ser Jorah._

_As the men turned and rode their horses away she felt herself getting more and more angry at Ser Jorah's betrayal. " I trusted you." She snarled at him, eyes narrowed in pure anger. " You betrayed my trust! Do you know what could happen? People could attempt to harm my son now!" She yelled at him, small droplets of spit flying from her mouth._

_" Dany!" Ser Jorah said, raising his voice. " They were going to rape you and kill you. I saved your life!" Ser Jorah pleaded, attempting to make her understand._

_At last Dany's eyes softened and she slowly nodded her head. " I know you did Ser Jorah. I'm sorry. I just can't help but fear for my child's life. I can't loose anymore people." She felt warm tears trailing down her face and the only thing that could be heard in the silence was her pathetic sniffing. " I have lost so many people." Then she felt more tears as she realized what she had said was horrifyingly true._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special character gets their own POV. Dany discusses Arya's new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's something I need to point out. This story was made with my imagination. It will be nothing like the books. It will not have the same storyline or plot. So I would very much appreciate it if some people would quit asking why something happened because it's not like the book. This is my first GoT fanfic and I'm exploring the GoT world. So please if there's someone like Joffrey, not in King's Landing, please don't ask why. Sit back and wait. All the answers will be answered, I promise. I do love some of your questions, but not ones like that and not ignorant questions. (Note: Joffrey will be in King's Landing, that was just an example) so please bear with me and realize this is a new experience for me and I'm waiting to see how it goes. I created this story to keep you wondering because it's such a twisted and confusing storyline, leaving you with so many questions. That was my intention.

\--THE HOUND--

The Hound cursed at all of his mistakes. Every single one of them. And there was a damn lot of them. One of them being his latest decision. Agreeing to be a spy on some child by the name of Sansa Stark? Bloody hells. As if he even had a choice. He would never forget the day Queen Cersei approached him. " Hound," she had greeted curtly before saying, " you know of my husband's friendship with Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Do I stand corrected?" The Hound opened his mouth to answer but she rudely cut him off. " Of course my husband is loyal to his dear friend. He wants to marry our eldest son to Eddard's oldest daughter."

" Am I missing something? Is this supposed to matter to me?" The Hound growled, bitterly.

" Watch your tongue with me Hound. I will have it removed just as easily as you can run it." Cersei retorted, eyes narrowed. For a second the Hound almost had forgotten why he hated the evil bitch so much. Of course though, that was only for a second. Just as soon as she made herself decent she would do something stupid to remind him of just how much of an evil bitch she was. " I would rather have my hand cut off than talk to you without reason. Understand? I'm not sure that the Stark girl is good enough for my son. If this girl is to marry my son than she needs to own up to it. Not just any girl is allowed to marry my son. I want you to keep an eye on this girl for a bit. Then return and tell me if she's worth my son's love, loyalty, and of course one day the position of being queen."

" You want me to leave King's Landing? Does the King know of your request?" The Hound asked with disbelief. Luckily he was able to control his tongue. Otherwise he would've called her not just an evil bitch, but a crazy one as well.

" You have mistaken what I said. I did not request you, I ordered you. You are to obey me Dog. You have no choice in the matter. Plus, you won't be alone."

The Hound pulled his bottom lip into his mouth to bite onto it hard to keep himself from saying words that would cost him his life. She said it as if it was a good thing but both she and everyone in King's Landing knew that the Hound would rather be alone than with people.

When the Queen earned no response she willingly continued, " There are two people from Winterfell that will accompany you. Perhaps I should say they were formally from Winterfell."

" Their names?" The Hound asked gruffly.

" Wild Dog and Literyh."

\----

When the Hound met his two companions he almost snorted with annoyance. These had to have been the scrawniest humans he had ever seen in his whole living. He studied the smaller one that appeared to be a boy of a young age. The boy had slightly darker tinted skin than the other one. He had piercing silver-blue eyes with long and thick darker brown hair that matched his skin tone perfectly. The Hound lazily turned his head and studied the other one that he had presumed was a young man at the most. He was a pale skinned man with tan-blond hair. When he talked the Hound noticed a gap where one of his front teeth should've been. He had dark gray eyes that could've easily been mistaken for black. He also had a larger nose that didn't seem to lay very well with his features.

" Well I would introduce myself but I am more than certain you've heard of me before so let's not waste time. Introduce yourselves."

At this the young boy jumped slightly and the Hound shot him a look of disapproval.

" They call me Wild Dog." The young boy announced, attempting to sound firm and confident, but was unsuccessful.

" Stand straight and look someone in the eyes when they are talking to you." The Hound growled firmly with a deep scowl before turning to his other new companion. " Well what are you waiting for? Introduce yourself!"

" My name is Literyh and I will be accompanying you."

The Hound rolled his eyes at this. " Why waste your breath? I knew this already."

Early the next morning the Hound prepared himself for his journey. Queen Cersei had told him to take his time for it would be months before the young Sansa and Joffrey had their first meeting. When he went to the stables he was immediately greeted by his companions. With a sigh he saddled his black stallion before mounting it and taking the lead with his companions following. This was going to be one long damned journey.

\--DAENERYS--

" You seen her with a boy?" Jon asked with surprise, eyes wide.

Dany swallowed hard before turning her gaze to the chirping birds before replying, " I am afraid it was no boy. This person had to have been your age or older."

Jon shut his eyes tightly before pinching the bridge of his nose with annoyance. " Arya has always been interested in swords and wrestling, not boys or men!"

Feeling defensive Dany narrowed her eyes at Jon. " You think I'd lie about this?" She herself had been just as surprised as Jon when she had caught the youngest Stark girl in the woods with a stranger that appeared to be a man. Luckily when Dany had approached the man more than willingly left. Unfortunately Dany wasn't fortunate enough to earn no wrath from Arya. She had been left shocked and quite frankly hurt after what the girl had said to her. The other day the young girl had practically been kissing the ground Dany had walked upon and now the girl was literally spitting on the ground Dany walked upon and shooting her death glares.

" I do not think you'd lie. Sorry if my words came out that way. This just doesn't make any sense." Dany realized how tired and stressed Jon looked for the first time. He rubbed a gloved hand over his face before sighing.

" Jon, I think your getting the wrong idea." Dany said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. " Arya was not with the man sexually. She said something like he was helping her learn how to use a sword well."

Dany could've swore she seen huge relief wash over Jon's features as his shoulders relaxed. After a few heartbeats of silence Dany finally broke it with the question that had been lingering on her mind for hours and perhaps the one that had been lingering on Jon's mind as well. " Should we tell Eddard and Catelyn?"

Jon shrugged his shoulders. " Arya and I are really close. I don't want to destroy our bond. We have a tight relationship. I wouldn't do anything to destroy it. Though I fear if we tell my father and Catelyn then she'll never talk to me again. I do not want to see her hurt though."

Dany could practically feel his pain and the battle he was having in his head with whether or not to keep what he had learned a secret. For the sake of his relationship with his half sister he finally decided to keep quiet. " How about we keep a close eye on her. We will not let her be alone with that man, but we will let her believe she is."

All Dany could do was nod her head and hope this decision would be for the best.

\----

" I can't believe you can tolerate water that hot!" Sansa exclaimed, favoring her right hand that had been burnt by Dany's bath water. Dany smirked slightly before studying the oldest Stark girl's hand with caution and sweet gentleness.

" Sansa I told you over and over again to not put your hand in that water." Dany had to practically bite the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from laughing. " You worry about your sister's disability of listening but I'm afraid you should worry about yours as well." She teased playfully.

Sansa was about to answer when Arya rudely budged into the room with a scoff. " Oh you're here." She directed to Dany with irritation. Sansa flashed Dany a confused look and Dany could tell that the oldest Stark girl was deeply confused by what was going on.

" Yes I am. Is there something you need?" Dany asked, trying to calm herself with deep breaths.

" Uh, yeah, I need you to leave. Like right now. This is Sansa's room. So get out."

" Arya!" Sansa scolded, appalled by Arya's behavior towards the woman that she had once looked up to with great respect.

Dany couldn't take it any longer. Before she knew it she found herself advancing towards the young girl in an aggressive manner. " Look I spoke not to your parents but to Jon only. You have no right to be mad at me. I am not the one sneaking around and lying to people. You need to respect me if you want me to respect you." Then without thinking she let harsh words roll off her tongue. " Can you wrap your stubborn brain around that? I'm sure you don't know what respect is so I better give you a description."

Arya's face twisted in fury. She shook violently as she lifted her hand and for a second Dany thought she was going to slap her. Dany's muscles tightened as she prepared for the young girl to slap her. She knew for a fact Arya was defiantly considering slapping her. Just then at that moment she felt a sharp pain erupt in her stomach and she felt herself screaming out in pain. She clawed at her swollen stomach before crying out again. Her insides turned in painful ways and she felt as if her whole insides were being crushed. Dany gasped as she felt a sharp pain between her legs and she felt herself noisily gasping for the air that had so rudely left her lungs against her will.

Arya stood there frozen with wide eyes. She quickly turned her head to Sansa with a helpless expression.

Dany felt tears exploring her cheeks. She was going to have her child and so far it was even more painful that she had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is relatively short. I'm so busy in life. I had a funeral to go to and I have school and I need to get everything sorted out; the next chapter probably won't be out for a long time. Very sorry for this, but I'm sure many of you can relate. My life does not revolve around electronics. So dearly sorry. But when I do get to it then i wil attempt to make it long and well worth the wait. You know more about the Hound, but not what happened in between the events of the Hound and his companions leaving King's Landing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys gives birth to her child with the help of two familiar faces.  
> Catelyn discusses with her husband the bond between Dany and Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, so sorry for the long wait. I've been extremely busy and working my butt off. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. Last night I felt extremely motivated to write the next chapter, so here it is.  
> So Catelyn does have her own POV in this chapter because I felt it was rather necessary. Plus I want my readers to explore where Jon and Catelyn stand with each other.

**Daenerys**

Dany felt as if her whole insides her exploding. She let out an ear-piercing screech before falling to the ground in pain. She had never in her living experienced such pain. Tears burned her eyes as she clutched her swollen stomach beneath her breasts. She was barley able to hear Sansa's yells for help before she clawed at her stomach and wailed into the air. She felt strong arms grab her sides and roughly pull her onto her feet. Her gaze was too blurry for her to notice who had lifted her from the ground, nor did she care much. The next thing she noticed, other than her loud wails, was that she was being half lifted off the ground and carried somewhere that she was not for sure of. Dany attempted to go limp to make herself easier to carry, but the pain was too great, and had her squirming.

Dany barely noticed when her back met the soft comfort of warm furs. The pain was too agonizing. Her throat was beginning to become raw, and when she opened her mouth to let out another screech, nothing came out.

" Can you give her anything to help her pain?" A masculine voice protectively and worriedly snapped. A voice that Dany would've recognized if she hadn't been in so much pain at that moment.

" It is too late. This child is coming, and I mean right at this instant." An elder voice grumbled back. " Listen Dany, hush child," The owner of the voice tried, but 'child' didn't seem to fit, so something new was tried. " Dany, darling. You need to breathe in and out."

Dany whimpered, arching her back off the bed and letting out a barely audible cry.

" She is in pain though! There is absolutely nothing you can do?"

" Jon! You are clearly too worked up and that will do no help. If you want to stay here then you must remain calm."

Dany's hands flew up to her face as she clawed at it slightly to take the pain from her stomach away. Tears covered every inch of her face.

" Dany, listen to me. You need to push. Push as hard as you can."

Surprisingly Dany did as she was commanded and pushed with all her strength, earning a sharp stab of undelightful pain. Dany instantly stopped pushing after she earned enough sharp stabs for her liking. She realized that with every push she ached and hurt even more.

" Do not stop pushing. You need to keep pushing. Listen to me Dany. Trust me." The elder voice pleaded.

Dany sharply shook her head as tiny droplets of spit flew from her mouth as she let out a shriek. " It hurts!" She cried in agony.

" Dany I know it hurts. I do darling, but all the pain will be worth it. You are birthing a new life. Isn't that wonderful? Isn't that worth all the pain?" The elderly voice tried once more.

Reluctantly Dany grunted and pushed once more. She felt a sharp pain and then pushed again, just to earn another sharp pain. " I can't!" She hollered.

" Just one more push, that's all!"

With that encouragement Dany pushed once more. The sound of a screaming child filled her ears. Dany's silver-blonde head dropped back onto the bed as she let out a sigh of exhaustion.

" Your child is a boy. Just like you wanted Dany." Dany was finally able to tell that this voice belonged to her maid.

Dany slowly lifted her head back up to see her maid cleaning up her babe. Her maid sang to her babe in a soft and gentle tone.

" You feeling okay?" Dany snapped her head quickly in the direction of the voice, earning a sharp pain. Jon? She hadn't even noticed him. Then it hit her. He had been here the whole time. She began to recall her maid saying Jon's name.

Her eyes softened as she stared into Jon's golden-grey gaze. She felt that the whole time she had been here, Jon had treated her the kindest. He truly was her closest friend in Winterfell. " A little exhausted, but I think I'll be okay."

Dany's maid was now making her way back towards the two. Dany's child secured in her wrinkly arms. She slowly outstretched her arm to hand Dany the babe.

Dany willingly took her babe and smiled lovingly down at him. " Welcome to the world, Rhaego." She then turned to her maid with a gentle smile before letting out a light giggle. " You have been my maid all this time and I do not recall learning your name."

" My name is Oberya, darling." The maid said kindly.

" Thank you, Oberya. Without you I do not know what would have happened."

Oberya smiled softly for a few seconds before letting out a small sigh. " Well I should go and let everyone know that your child has taken his first breath. They're all very eager. To be truthful I believe if I would have let them, then they all would be here right now." She said with a wholehearted chuckle.

" Actually do you think you can tell them that I want some time with my child?" Dany stared lovingly at her baby boy. Before she had given birth she had never knew that she was capable of loving someone as much as she loved her son. She only just met him but it felt like she had known him for decades. It felt like he was always with her. Always a piece of her.

" Of course Dany." With that Oberya excused herself.

Jon let out a small sigh before moving towards the door to take his leave as well.

" Jon? Do you think you could stay? With us I mean."

Jon stared at her as if he was searching for a protest. " You requested time alone with your chil-Rhaego."

Dany broke his gaze to stare down at the floor. " I would like to talk to you about something."

After a few heartbeats Jon finally returned to Dany and sat himself beside her on the bed. He appeared to be attempting to avoid glancing at Rhaego. She smiled lovingly once more at her babe before looking up at Jon with violet-blue eyes, that were once filled with pain, but now filled with happiness. " Would you like to hold him?"

Jon quickly shook his head. " I have never held a child before."

" Surely you have held one the Stark children?" Dany said but was beginning to question if he had or not.

" No. Cat kept me away from Sansa. I barely even know Sansa. Ever since Sansa was born Cat has kept her away from me. I never held Bran or Rickon. I did hold Arya. Only for a few seconds though. Cat ended up catching me and that led to her arguing with my father and telling him to keep his bastard away from her child."

Beneath all the sadness Dany was feeling for Jon, she also felt anger. Anger that Catelyn was immature enough that she couldn't even love a motherless child. Though she could relate because she too had never had the love of a mother, let alone a father.

" This is my first time holding a child as well." Dany admitted. Then without warning she stretched her arms out to place small Rhaego in Jon's large arms. Jon jumped slightly in surprise as he quickly wrapped his arms securely around the small babe, gloved hands grazing along soft skin.

Dany smiled at Jon as he stared down at Rhaego with uncertainty. " You are doing very well." She smirked. It only lasted for a few seconds before she noticed Jon was beginning to get more and more uncomfortable as moments passed. She outstretched her arms and Jon suddenly placed Rhaego back in them. Rhaego let out a little hiccup at the sudden movement before falling silent once more.

" I'm sorry Dany. I just do not know how to be good with children. I do not plan on having them." Jon avoided eye contact with her. Instead he stared down at his gloved hands with furrowed eyebrows and tensed shoulders.

" Relax Jon. You did good." Dany comforted. " I didn't either. I must admit though the feeling of holding your own child for the first time is unexplainable. It is unlike anything you've ever felt in your entire existence."

Though when she thought of Jon having children with some woman she began to feel jealousy bubbling deep within her. Quickly she shook the thought away.

" Jon I am frightened." Dany said suddenly.

Jon turned to look at her with mild confusion. " Are you frightened that your child will be harmed? If that is the case, then I swear to you that you and Rhaego are perfectly safe. I will protect the both of you with my life."

Dany stared into Jon's eyes. How could he be a bastard and be one of the most loyal men she had ever met? She was beginning to think that perhaps bastards and trueborns really weren't that different after all. Perhaps they were both just as equal. Though if she ever suggested this then she'd probably have her head cut clean off.

" I trust you Jon. My child and I both owe you for your devotion and kindness to us. Though that is not what I fear."

" What do you fear Dany?"

" I had a dream the night before tonight. Rhaego was in my dream. I seen him and then he was gone. A child appeared. A child with a face I did not recognize. The child had scratch marks over his eyes. It appeared that something had clawed his eyes. I asked for his name but he walked away and left me there. Then I seen my brother Rhaegar. He just stared at me with these sad eyes. After that he led me with him into a forest of darkness. He shared no words. Instead he spared them. He showed me out in the woods was Rhaego. He was a boy perhaps the age of 3. Everything was dark but I could see him. He was walking in circles like he didn't know where to go. I couldn't talk. I tried but nothing would come out so I tried to raise my arms so he could see me. He didn't. He kept walking in circles. Looking around at nothing. Then I was sure he seen me. He stared right in my direction and craned his neck as if he was trying to see who I was. I was so certain he seen me, but then he turned and walked in circles again." Tears burned Dany's eyes once again. " Jon I am afraid that my son may be blind."

 

**Catelyn**

 

Cat only nodded her head at Oberya. She understood and respected Dany's choice to be alone with her child. Cat found herself remembering the time when she had her first babe, Robb. Cat could only feel pity for Dany and her babe, for she could remember after her child was born all she wanted was to hold Ned and Robb. The sight of watching a father with his son was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Unfortunately Dany would not be able to experience this magnificent thing.

" Ned." Oberya said, turning towards Ned, who smiled softly at his elderly friend. " May I say that your son did very well and was much help to Dany as she was giving birth."

Ned's smile disappeared as he turned to look at Cat who stepped forward with wide eyes. " Robb? You mean Robb, correct?"

Oberya flinched slightly under Cat's hard and demanding stare. " N-no I mean Jon."

" Jon Snow?" Cat laughed rudely. " The only useful thing Jon can do is go to the Wall. Nothing else."

" Cat," Ned started but she cut him off.

" No Ned, let us discuss this. That bastard has been spending a lot of time with Daenerys. She is not some whore, she is Daenerys Targaryen. Does he actually believe he even has the slightest chance of winning her heart? She is a trueborn. Not a bastard." Cat was fuming with anger as she stared hardly at her husband.

" Woman what are you getting at?" Ned grumbled with annoyance.

" I think it is time you tell that bastard of yours that he needs to go to the Wall."

" Cat, we've been over this. We will send him when it is time." Ned said as he rubbed his rough hands over an exhausted face.

" I want him gone Ned!" Cat hollered.

" There's something else you want too." Ned accused.

" Robb came to me. He told me that he was developing feelings for Dany. I tried to get him to change his mind, but he just wouldn't. Poor Robb is oblivious. He doesn't realize that the bastard of yours wants her too. I seen the look in his eyes. Ned, our baby boy is in love."

" He's not a baby anymore Cat."

" I know! I've realized that, and that's why I promised him that I will help him win the heart of Dany."

" Cat," Ned said soothingly as he placed both hands on each side of her shoulders. " Are you truly that worried that Jon could win her heart over Robb?"

Cat's eyes narrowed as she placed outstretched palms on his clothed chest and shoved him backwards. " I am not worried. I know Robb could win any girl he wants. I just hate him Ned. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Get rid of him Ned! I do not know how it's so hard! How could you love a bastard? You were unloyal to me and-"

" Cat I have apologized plenty of times about that-"

" No Ned! It doesn't matter! You still did it and I can never forget. If you are truly as sorry as you always say you are then get rid of that bastard. That way you'll have no piece of the whore anymore."

Before Ned could answer Cat snapped her head towards Oberya once more. " Where is that bastard right at this moment?" She demanded.

" Jon is with Dany and her child." Oberya replied meekly.

Cat let out a loud shriek. " See Ned? He thinks he has a chance with her. Dany is having a moment of weakness and your bastard is taking advantage of her. Robb should be up there right now! Not the bastard!"

" Actually, I believe Dany is only comfortable around Jon. He has visited her many a night and I believe they are very fond of each other." Oberya said.

Cat's eyes narrowed with pure anger. " Ned I swear to you that if your bastard has forced himself on her-"

" Enough woman! I am tired of hearing your complaints. Jon has done nothing of the sort."

" Are you certain?" Cat demanded.

Ned let out a small sigh before shaking his head slowly. " I have no proof that he hasn't-"

" See!" Cat hollered pointing a finger accusingly at her husband.

" Would you stop interrupting? As I was saying we also have no proof that he has either."

" Well we can settle this out by asking Dany herself if that bastard has ever taken advantage her."

" You are making it out as if Jon is some monster Cat. He has never harmed anyone. You know that."

" He's harmed me." Cat muttered with pain thick in her voice.

Ned let out a small sigh before pulling her against his chest and resting his head on hers. Cat willingly leaned into him as he began to speak. " Jon committed no crime. It was not his fault he was born."

Cat instantly tensed before jerking away from him with a hiss. " You betrayed me! I hate that whore you betrayed me with and I hate that bastard of yours! If you will not send him away, then I will go send him away right now."

Ned watched helplessly as Cat stormed off. Women. He would never fully understand them. One second they were happy and loving and then the next they were a ball of flaming fire. Ned ran a hand over his exhausted face. " What should I do?" He muttered to himself, but mostly to the Gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be a flashback. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people do not like flashbacks, but I feel they play an important part in this story.  
> For those of you who do not know, flashbacks appear every two chapters, unless I say different.
> 
> I know this story is about Dany, but it's also about Jon, just as much as Dany, so here is a flashback chapter for Jon.
> 
> Anyways sorry for the shortness, but usually my flashbacks are not very long. Hope you enjoy.

_Jon Snow had been little when he first learned that Lady Catelyn was not his very own mother, much too young. One day when he was racing with Robb on chunky little toddler legs Lady Catelyn watched from afar. This was not the first time Jon and Robb had ever raced. It was more like the seventh time. Every time the brothers raced Robb would always win. It went the same every time. Robb would win, he'd gloat, then he'd run on his little chunky toddler legs and yell out, " Mother! Mother! I won! I beat Jon! I'm fast!" With as much pride as he could muster. This time Jon made a promise to himself that he would win. For the first time he'd beat Robb. At first Jon started out slow, he didn't start out as fast as he could like usual. Robb started out with a fast burst of speed. The two always raced to the stables and whoever got to the stables first was declared the winner._

_When they were nearing the stables Jon began to pick up his speed. The burst of energy he had been holding in he released. Robb's face was bright red as he struggled to keep in the lead. Jon let a smile play on his lips as he began to pass Robb. Jon ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. When he reached the stables he slammed his tiny hand of the hard wood that made up the stables with a smile of glee. Robb was puffing and wheezing from behind him as he finally reached the stables as well._

_Lady Catelyn was all too familiar with these games. She patiently waited for Robb to come up the hill screaming with all the pride he had that he had won and that he was fast. She would smile down at him and tell him he was her brave little son. Today she didn't suspect would be any different. She stared down at a few of her roses she loved dearly, waiting to hear her son's eager yells. " Mother! Mother!" A voice called out. Cat looked up quickly. This voice didn't belong to her son. Instead this voice belonged to the new champion. The child she had once promised to be a mother to. Her blue eyes narrowed as a small child ran up the hill with a face full of glee and pride. A young face that was pure innocent and had yet to be stricken down by the evils of the cruel world._

_" Mother! Mother!" The dark curly haired boy shouted. " I won! I beat Robb!"_

_Part of Cat knew she shouldn't scold the boy. What difference did he know? He always seen Robb calling her mom or mother. Why should he think to call her anything else? Despite they looked nothing alike he was just a child, too young to realize._

_" Jon," Cat said with the shake of her head. Jon must've not heard the tone she used because he continued to race towards her on those chubby toddler legs with outstretched arms and a beaming smile. A smile that could light up anyone's world. Anyone's world, but Cat's._

_" Mother! Mother!" Jon shouted, wrapping his arms around her waist. Cat flinched at his tightening grip on her waist. She shared a glance with Walder Frey before letting a sigh escape her lips. Slowly, firmly, but gently she put both of her hands of each sides of Jon's shoulders and began to push him away. " Jon," She repeated. Jon squealed with joy, refusing to let go of who at the time he thought was his lady mother. " Jon." Cat said, this time raising her voice to catch his attention._

_Jon instantly let go of her, slightly spooked. " Mother I won! Aren't you going to call me your brave little son, like you do with Robb?" Jon wondered with confusion. Did she not want him to win?_

_" Jon you may not call me your mother. I am not your mother. You must call me Cat or nothing at all." Cat said, though she instantly regretted it. Once she had promised the Gods she would raise this child as if he was her own, but here she was breaking her promise. The worst part was that her husband didn't even know about it. She had promised her husband that they would wait until Jon was older to tell him that she was not his lady mother. A part of her felt guilty for revealing something to her husband's child without his knowledge. Though a part of her felt no remorse, for her husband had once broken a promise to her as well._

_Jon backed away with tears in those little silver-golden eyes of his. Eyes that matched his father's perfectly. It had killed Cat that her son looked so much like her and only slightly looked like Ned. Jon was almost a spitting image of Ned and Robb was not._

_Robb was just coming up the hill when Jon broke into tears. " Why won't you be my mother?"_

_" It's not that simple." Cat said bluntly. " I am Robb's mother. He is my son and you are not my son." Cat then placed a hand on her swollen stomach. " I am to have another child. I will be this child's mother and I will be Robb's mother, but not yours."_

_Jon stared at her as if she was trying to murder him. As if she was tearing his little heart from his chest. Cat stared back with a cold gaze. He would never experience as much pain as she had when Ned brought him to Winterfell._

_" So you are not proud of me?" Jon asked between heavy snobs and childish sniffles._

_" No Jon I am not proud of you. You beat my son at a race. How could I be proud of you?"_

_None of this made any sense to Jon. He cried into his hands, barely noticing when Robb wrapped his arms around his sobbing body. " Hush Jon do not cry!" Robb begged with sadness. " I'll be your mother!" Robb said determined. The words were only words of comfort, both Jon and Robb knew that Robb could never be Jon's mother, so Robb's attempt to comfort Jon did nothing but fail._

_" Cat?" Ned said, making his way towards her. " What has happened? Why is Jon crying?"_

_" It is not my fault." Cat snapped as she stared at Jon as he cried, Robb holding onto him tightly._

_" What do you mean woman?" Ned stared at his two sons with confusion._

_" I told him I am not his mother." Cat said simply._

_Ned let out a loud sigh and buried his face in his large hands. " Cat you made a promise to me."_

_" Well you made a promise to me!" Cat snarled with anger. " You promised to be loyal to me! You betrayed me! Was I really not good enough for you?" Tears burned Cat's eyes but she blinked them away._

_" Cat," Ned started but was cut off._

_" No Ned this is your fault, not mine. You didn't send him away like I begged you to. You created this mess so do not blame me for telling the child that I wasn't a part of this mess you created on your own." With that Cat stomped off, leaving an exhausted man alone with one crying boy in the arms of his half brother in the land they called Winterfell._


End file.
